Close Encounters
by dees1
Summary: Lois has become obsessed with all things alien, so Chloe decides to take her and the rest of the gang alien hunting.  What Lois doesn't realise is that she is about to have a close encounter with an alien and she does not even know it...
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: Set in season 4

Plot: Ever since her close encounter with a naked Clark, Lois has become obsessed with all things alien, much to the annoyance of her friends. To help her overcome her obsession, Chloe decides to arrange for the gang to go on a trip with a difference for Spring Break Week – spending a week with some real alien hunters who are touring Kansas seeing the sights affected by the meteor shower. What Lois doesn't realise is that she is about to have a close encounter with an alien and she does not even know it...

A/N - Jason is good, there is no back story to him.  
>Pete and Chloe are sort of dating but this has been awkward since he moved away<br>Pete knows the secret but Chloe does not...

-  
>Clark sighed. Lois had not let up for weeks now. It was all because of that flyer she had picked up at school, asking for anyone with experiences of the unexplained kind. Lois had all but forgotten about her first meeting with Clark in the field. She had been convinced that the fires and flashes of light had been caused by the thunder storm and that Clark had fallen over, hit his head and lost his memory.<p>

The flyer had led her to the school library where she had read everything she could about aliens, then she had progressed onto the topic of alien abductions. The fires, flashes of lights and loss of memories were now being attributed to the fact Clark had been abducted by aliens and then returned to that field when they had finished with him.

"What do you remember?" she asked him as he tried to get on with his chores in the barn.

He looked at her impatiently. "Lois, for the millionth time...I have no memories of what happened to me on that day." Luckily his parents had covered for the fact he had gone missing for a while before his reappearance. It was explained that he was away at Pete's for a while.

"I think you had your mind altered whilst you were on the spaceship, and they took away your memories."

Clark laughed, although deep down, he was worried by her prying. Lois was determined and would not give up until she had uncovered the truth.

"Lois, you're crazy. It is time you worked out the difference between science fiction and real life." He smirked.

"Do you believe in aliens?" she asked him directly.

"I have never really given it much consideration." He replied. "To be honest if you go on about it much more, I will be hoping you get a first-hand experience of an alien abduction."

Lois gave him that look. "You need to deal with the fact I am going to get to the bottom of it. I have an essay to finish now but rest assured this is not the last you have heard of this."

He knew that. Lois left, only to be replaced by Chloe a few minutes later.

Clark looked at her. "Hi Chloe, how did you get spared? She has spent the last hour grilling me again."

"Clark, I have put up with as much as you for the past three weeks. She thinks that as the curator of the Wall of Weird that I must know everything about alien abduction."

Chloe loved delving into the mystery of meteor powers, but she had not made the break-through she wanted. Lois was barking up the wrong tree asking Clark, as he had not exactly shown a lot of interest in things which could not be explained.

"I have a plan." She said.

He perked up. "I'm listening. In fact you don't even have to tell me what it is; if it will stop Lois talking about aliens, that's fine by me."

"Ok...I have booked Lois on a trip next week for Spring Break. It involves travelling around Kansas with the local alien/meteor shower fanatics to investigate strange sightings and events."

"And...how will that help exactly." he asked.

"Clark, have you met the real fanatics? Lois has nothing on them. All these people could recite every line from every X-Files episode ever made. They live, breathe and sleep the world of the unexplained."

He smiled. "It could work, if she realises how sad it is to be so obsessive."

"There is a catch though. The tour cannot go ahead without 18 participants or it will not be financially possible to hire a bus. They only have 12, so I have put some other people on the list to make up the numbers."

Clark started to make connections. "Don't tell me...I feature on this list, don't I?"

Chloe nodded. "But if it makes you feel any better, I do as well, plus...Pete."

"Pete, is he coming?" Clark started to get more interested as it had been ages since he had seen him. Then he realised it would not be such a bad idea to go as he could ensure the fanatics did not find out anything which may lead them to him.

"Who else is coming?" He asked expecting her to name a few other friends.

"It's Jason and...Lana." she announced, waiting for the fallout.

"Lana, what did you and invite her along for. Anyone but her!" Clark replied.

"Clark, she helped me come with the idea, and now Jason has been fired from Smallville High there is no reason for them to hide their relationship anymore. She has moved on Clark, maybe it is time you did the same thing." Chloe tried to give advice, but it always seemed to come out the wrong way.

He was silent for a second. "I suppose it will be worth it if Lois can move on from her obsession. How long is it for and when do we leave?"

"We leave on Monday and we are away until Thurs. You need to pay $50 for transport and we are camping but they will supply all the camping equipment." Chloe explained. "I will go and tell Lois."

"Tell Lois what?" Her cousin asked as she entered the barn.

"Lois, I was telling Clark that I think it is time we took your fascination seriously, so I have booked us all on a trip with some ET hunters leaving Monday. You, me, Pete, Clark, Lana and Jason."

Chloe did not know what reaction to expect, but she did not expect a hug. "Thanks Chlo. I am so excited. How long are we going for?"

"Four days."

Lois was hyper. "I have to go and pack. We are leaving in two days and I have to make sure we have everything." She ran out the barn.

Clark looked at Chloe. "Are you sure this plan is not going to backfire?"

Clark was seriously starting to worry about her level of excitement about this trip. Lois had spent the whole day yesterday packing and unpacking.

"I hope they have towels at the hotel tomorrow." Lois stated. "I cannot fit them in my case."

Clark smirked. "Didn't Chloe tell you...we are camping."

"Like in tents. You are joking right" She studied his face.

"No joke!"

"Damn." She sighed. "Guess I will have to unpack and have a total rethink." She ran upstairs to get sorted out.

Jonathan approached from the living room to see Clark with a smile on his face. "It is so nice to see you smile Clark."

"I am smiling through gritted teeth. Lois drives me up the wall and knows exactly which buttons to press to annoy me."

Jonathan smiled. "Well, if she annoys you so much why do you let her press them? When is Pete arriving?"

"First thing in the morning. We leave at 10am, but he said he would love a Martha Kent breakfast before we leave. He says that is the only thing he has missed since he left Smallville."

His dad's face turned serious. "I hope you know what you are doing on this trip."

"Lois is determined to find something with these fanatics so I will just make sure they don't make any major discoveries. " Clark explained.

"Ok...I sure you know what you are doing? At least Pete can help you protect your secret."

"I guess so. It will be great to see him again. I am not looking forward to seeing Lana and Jason together."

"Son, I know you love Lana but maybe it is time you accept that it is time to move on."

"That's funny. Chloe said the same thing." Clark replied. "It is not that easy. I am sure we are meant to end up together just like you and mom. I often wonder if things would have been different if I had been completely honest with her from the beginning."

His dad looked worried. "I hope you are not planning to tell her your secret to win her back."

"Why not?" Clark asked him. "Maybe I have been unfair to her from the beginning, expecting her to deal with the fact I am hiding something this major from her."

"Don't do anything rash, Clark. If I am being honest, I think you have been so much happier and settled since Lana left for Paris, and got together with Jason. "

"Perhaps I am just good at hiding my feelings." Clark replied. "I am just going to check on the horses."

Pete arrived bright and early the following morning, much to Lois's dismay. She was trying to sleep but Pete's car was loud. She got up and looked out the window to see an old modified 1980's corvette with enough exhausts and attachments to open a body shop.

She got back into bed and buried her head under the pillow to dampen down the noise but there was little hope when Clark got behind the wheel and started revving the engine as though his life depended on it.

"This is awesome, Pete." Clark told him excitedly. "This must have taken ages to build."

"One of my friends in Wichita builds them, but don't worry I only attend legal races these days."

"I wish you still lived around here. I miss having you about." Clark patted Pete on the shoulder.

"I miss Smallville but life isn't so bad in Wichita. I was thrilled when Chloe rang and asked me to come on this trip. Did I ever tell you how much I believe in aliens these days?" Pete smiled.

"You can help me make sure that they don't find anything especially Lois."

"I can't wait to meet Lois. She sounds like a real firecracker from the amount of time she spends rubbing you up the wrong way."

Clark looked past Pete. "Well looks like this is your chance." He pointed at the angry looking figure standing on the veranda.

Lois looked so pissed, but it was hard to take her anger seriously when she was stood there in her teddy bear pyjamas and bunny slippers.

"Lois, can I introduce you to Pete?" Clark said trying to test the water.

Lois approached Pete, although Clark was not sure if she would slug him one or shake his hand. Luckily for Pete, it was the latter. "Nice to meet you Pete.! Clark has told me so much about you, although he did not mention what an annoying loud car you have. Can I have a look inside?"

Pete looked at her in disbelief, but agreed. Lois climbed in the car, grabbed the ignition keys and then ran off back into the house with them, announcing on the way. "Now I am going to take a shower and get ready. I would appreciate if you did not disturb me."

"She is a firecracker, but a stunning one at that." Pete commented.

"Stunning? Are we talking about the same Lois?"

"Are you blind? How many women can pull off the pyjama and bunny slipper look and still look amazing." Pete replied.

"You can have her. Why don't you woo her and take her back to Wichita with you." He smiled hopefully.

"I am here to spend time with Chloe. I have missed her." Pete smiled. "Maybe you and Lois could get to know each other better considering you are the only two single people amongst us."

"Hell will freeze over before that will ever happen..." Clark exclaimed.

Pete looked at him, but he was not convinced...

Clark and Pete stood outside the farmhouse, all packed and ready for the drive to the school where they would meet the others and pick up the bus.

"She will never be ready." Clark smirked. "Lois Lane could not pack quickly if her life depended on it."

"Most women are like that." Pete suggested.

Much to Clark's disbelief Lois arrived at the door, all packed with only one bag.

"What the hell!" he shouted. "Don't tell me the other four are in the house and you want us to bring them out to the truck for you."

Lois made a face. "Don't be sarcastic, Smallville. I do know the meaning of packing light. Anyway we are only going for three days."

Jonathan and Martha came out. "Are you ready to be dropped off?" his dad asked as he climbed in the truck. His mom hugged them all goodbye.

Clark lifted his bag into the back of the truck but something seemed strange. It seemed to have gained quite a few pounds. "This is heavier than I remember." He said, and then looked up to notice Lois looking guilty.

He opened it up and pulled out some underwear. Pete laughed. "Whoa Clark. I have been for your friends since we were in first grade, but you never told me your secret."

Lois tried not to laugh. "Smallville, I had no choice. There is no way I can survive on one bag. I did you a favour anyway. I mean how plaid shirts can a farm boy need for three days away."

Jonathan glanced at his watch. "Kids, if we don't go soon, we will be late."

Clark threw the bag in the back of the truck in a bad mood. "Ok, let's go."

They arrived to see the others were obviously all on the bus. A young man climbed off the bus. The T-shirt read Take me to your leader...you found him!

"I would guess that he is the boss." Lois laughed.

"No, what makes you say that." Clark snapped back, obviously still annoyed by Lois's trick.

"Come on children, I hope you can agree to get on for the next few days." Pete got involved.

The man approached them. "I'm Brad, and you're late." He announced sharply. "You need to be on the bus now. We have an itinerary to keep to."

The three of them walked along the aisle of the bus like scolded children, the looks they were getting left them in no doubt that the other passengers were not impressed with their tardiness. The only three not glaring at them were Chloe, Lana and Jason who were sat at the back of the bus laughing at them.

"Have you been naughty?" Chloe asked, as Pete sat next to her and hugged her.

That left one seat for Clark and Lois. "Pete, you and Clark must have loads to catch up on." Lois said not impressed with the idea of sitting next to Clark.

They were interrupted by the sound of Brad's voice coming over the speaker, which seemed over the top considering it was a small minibus.

"Hi fellow Alienators." He announced.

Lois smirked. "Is that what they call themselves?"

Clark nudged her to be quiet.

Brad glared at her, and then continued. "Welcome to our fifth annual alien hunt! I would just like to welcome you all on the trip and set out the rules, especially for those new members joining us. Now, if you have a look at the piece of paper I am passing back now, it tells you all our ground rules."

Lois grabbed the card and looked at it. It was all about respect, listening to other people's opinions, but then she set her eyes on the 20th and last rule.

She put her hand up and Brad nodded for her to talk. "Brad, can I just ask about rule number 20. There is no way I am sharing a tent with Clark."

"Lois, is it? You don't have a choice. You must share with the person you are seated next to. After the drama of our first trip and all the constant tent swapping that went on, I decided this was the best way to keep the peace."

"It's ok. Pete and Clark can share and me and Chloe." She smiled.

"If you do not comply with these rules, you can leave the trip now. But I would like to remind everyone the $50 fee is non refundable." Brad was becoming impatient with her attitude.

Lois sank back in her seat and looked at Clark who was as horrified as her at the idea.

The bus set off. Clark and Lois were not speaking to each other leaving the others acting as mediators.

After an hour, Chloe had had enough. "Look, if you don't get on, you can leave the trip now. We have all paid for this trip and it is not fair if you spoil it for everyone else." She lectured.

Lois and Clark looked at each other and agreed. "Ok, we will leave this until we get home." Lois replied.

"So now that is sorted out." Brad spoke loudly to silence the squabbling at the back of the bus. "Right, the route we have decided to take this time is to travel north east towards Salina today and then stay overnight at Kanopolis State Park where there has been numerous UFO sightings. Then Tuesday morning we travel west towards Ellis, another hotspot and stay overnight at Cedar Bluff Lake. Wednesday we head south west towards Smallville. We will camp overnight en route and then I have a surprise for you. Sources have told me that they believe a real life alien is living as a human less than 100 miles from Smallville. I won't give any more details at the moment, but just think, how amazing it would be if we can get the first one on one interview with a real intergalactic traveller."

At the very mention of a face to face alien encounter the cheers went up in the bus. The only one who didn't was Clark. He was more concerned by the sincerity in Brad's face when he made the announcement. What if he wasn't the only alien on Earth...


	2. Chapter 2

The few attempts Lois had made to go and sit next to Chloe had been met with frosty looks from Brad at the front of the bus.

"The same rule applies for seats, Ms Lane." he shouted up the bus.

Lois wanted to fight back, but was stopped by Clark placing his hand over her mouth, infuriating her even further.

She glared at him. "Don't you ever do that again." she exclaimed. "Otherwise I will not be responsible for what I do."

He smiled at her. "Lois, I was just trying to stop you making a mistake."

"Look let's just concentrate on finding some aliens." Lois suggested. "Apparently we are talking about experiences around the campfire tonight. We can tell them all about our first meeting!"

"Please no, Lois." Clark begged her not to

"Why not?" Lois asked curiously.

"Because it is a little embarrassing. I still cannot remember what happened so what is the point?" he asked.

"Well this group are experts and may know of some other activity around the area at that time." she explained.

"But Lois...remember the small point of being naked that night when you found me."

"I don't remember anything being small." she teased him, not realising the rest of the gang were listening to their spat.

"Lois..." he looked at her in disbelief.

"Can't you take a joke, Smallville?" she laughed. "Ok I will keep quiet for now."

Lois turned around to speak to Lana and Jason who were behind her. "You two must be so glad you can go public with your relationship now."

Clark noticed Lana's smile. Even he had to admit she had been smiling and laughing a lot since she got together with Jason. That didn't make things any easier for him though. He still wanted her back.

"Yeah definitely. Only problem is I may have to move away soon to get a job at a college or something." Jason remarked.

"We will just have to make the most of the time we have." Lana said, trying not to look at Clark.

Lois noticed the Clark's look who was pretending not to listen, the hurt on his face was obvious. She gave him a supportive smile and just wanted to be able to tell him that his break up with Lana was probably for the best. They never looked happy, there was always a tension boiling under the surface. She decided to try and broach the subject in the tent tonight but knew he would not be very receptive to hearing a few home truths.

"So how long do you think it is until we get there?" Lois asked.

"The sign back there said our first stop was only 40 miles away so maybe not long." Chloe added.

They soon pulled up in a clearing by the lake, home for the night.

Brad grabbed the microphone. "Welcome to Kanopolis Lake. Ok, let's have some food and put the tents up before we head off to the north shore and set up for the night of UFO spotting. Each couple needs to grab their tent out the trailer and you are responsible for putting your own up."

"That guy needs some charisma." Lois chuckled, much to the dismay of the other members of the trip.

"Lois, can you keep your voice down." Clark stared at her.

"Clark, don't get your snoopy boxers in a twist. I am sure Brad can take a joke like anyone else."

Lois got off the bus and headed over to pick a good spot leaving Clark to grab the tent.

"Put it down there." she ordered. "I will have it up in no time. I would not be a General's daughter without the ultimate survival skills."

"Can I help?" he asked

"No...you will just get in the way."

Clark smiled, and decided to watch Lois in action. "Ok then. Let me know if you need help."

An hour later, Lois was still trying to decide which way the poles went together. "This tent must be faulty." she snapped, just loud enough for Brad to hear.

"Ms Lane." he answered her. "I can assure you that it is you at fault and not the tent. These tents have been used so many times, I can guarantee they are all in good working order. And Ms Lane, can you explain how everyone else has managed to put theirs up with no problems." He smiled smugly.

Lois had been so busy, she had not taken the time to notice that everyone else had their tents set up and were unpacking lunch.

She looked at Clark. "Maybe I could do with a hand after all." she announced sheepishly.

Clark tried not to laugh but could not help himself. "Are you sure about that Lois? You were managing so well by yourself."

"Don't push it Smallville or you will be sleeping outside the tent tonight." she fired back.

He held his hands up. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself," He grabbed the tent and within twenty minutes, he had it up.

She chucked her sleeping bag inside. "This is not a very big tent." she announced worried.

"Don't worry, we can spoon each other." he replied, shocking even himself as that was not something he would usually say.

Her glare said it all, making him shut up before he got into any more trouble with her.

There was a buzz around the camp as darkness fell.

Brad called everyone into the middle of the camp. "Is everyone ready to roll?" he asked, raising a small cheer in the group. His girlfriend Rebecca soon joined him in front of the group.

"Right as per rules...two people have to stay back to watch the tents and stuff. Rebecca picked a name out of the hat earlier - Lois Lane."

Lois looked at Brad. "Like that wasn't fixed."

Brad ignored her and continued. "Ms Lane will be joined by her tent partner – Mr Kent."

Clark shook his head in disbelief. "Look...Brad. Lois will be disappointed to miss the alien hunt so why doesn't Pete stay with me."

Brad looked pissed. "My decision is final, and if you both continue to question my authority, you will be looking for alternative transport back to Smallville." he announced.

Lois and Clark both shut up immediately and resigned themselves to the fact they would be staying behind.

After the group headed off in the bus, Lois busied herself with collecting wood from the surrounding area.

"Lois, come back and have a drink." he tried to reason with her. "The fire is lit. There is plenty of wood for the night."

She did not turn to look at him. "You aren't bothered are you? Why did you come on this trip?"

"To keep you company." he replied.

"No, you didn't. I know that you and Chloe cooked up this plan to stop me talking about aliens. I can see you are fed up with me."

He put his hand on her shoulder to get her to turn around. When she did, he could see she was mad. "We are just worried you are becoming obsessed."

"Clark, what is wrong with you? Do you not want to know what happened?" she shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"You go missing and come back, allegedly with no memory. I have asked around town and no one remembers seeing you for three months before I found you in the cornfield. You were gone for three months, weren't you." she pushed him for answers.

"I have told you. I can't remember." he said calmly.

"If you can't remember, why won't you accept alien abduction as a possibility." she replied.

"Lois, maybe I don't believe in little green men from other planets."

"Let me help you find out what happened to you." she begged him, her eyes pleading with him to listen.

"I don't want to know." he replied adamantly. "It scares me to think what happened. It hurts me to think how much my parents were worried."

Lois backed off. She could see he was upset, and she had no right to push the matter. Instead she walked up to him, putting her arms around him. "Sorry Clark."

He held onto her. "It's ok, Lois. Can we just forget what happened? Come and have a coffee." he grabbed her hand, and led her to the roaring campfire.

Soon they had been sitting next to the fire for a few hours, drinking their coffee and just chatting.

Lois decided not to mention the alien abduction theory any more unless Clark did. "You know what...I am losing interest in aliens especially if there is any chance I could end up like Brad."

"Some of them seem nice." Clark smiled. "I think Brad is just...unique."

Lois laughed. "Well that is one way of describing him." Clark laughed too.

Lois looked at him. "It is so nice to see you laugh. You seem to spend most of your time looking as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Mom actually says I have smiled and laughed more since you arrived in town. She says it was nice to see. I think she got sick of Lana and me always having issues going on."

"I never thought I made you laugh, more annoyed." she replied.

"Lois, you do annoy me sometimes but you are like a breath of fresh air." he admitted but then stopped. "My god...I am so sorry. I have just complimented you."

"Thanks anyway Smallville. You are not too bad yourself except...when you are pining over the Pink Princess."

"Am I that bad?" he asked.

"Sometimes...but I can see you love her so I am not going to belittle your feelings for her."

Clark thought for a minute. "Lois, I sometimes wonder if I am meant to be with her, or whether I am just stuck in a dream where I imagine what sort of life Lana and I could have."

"Maybe it is a nightmare." Lois added expecting him to tell her off for making just a comment.

"You could have a point. We did seem to spend a lot of time in flux or just arguing." he opened up. "She deserves better so maybe getting with Jason is not a bad thing for her."

"Clark...you deserve better and one day...you will meet someone who will make you wonder if what you had with Lana was actually the real thing."

"You should be a therapist. You speak as you find, and to be honest the last few years have involved Lana and me dancing around our feelings, not daring to tell one another what we really thought."

Lois flung her hands up in the air to demonstrate the next point she was going to make but one of her rings flew off her finger and landed in the middle of the fire.

"Oh god. That was my mom's. I will get some water." she ran off to grab a bucket.

She decided she needed help so she turned around to summon Clark but as she did she saw him place his hand right in the middle of the flames. She could not believe it as she watched him pull out the ring.

Before Clark had a chance to realise she had seen him, she turned away. Her heart was pounding and her body shaking. What had she just witnessed...

Her mind was working overtime trying to explain what had just happened. She took a deep breath and waited for Clark to shout out.

"Lois, I have it." he exclaimed.

"How did you manage that?" she replied as she approached him, trying to hide her immense confusion

"It didn't actually go in the fire, just to the side." he said.

It hadn't taken her long to come up with her explanation for Clark's new-found abilities.

It obviously had something to do with his abduction. For some reason, it had been given or at least been left with the ability to do things like she had just witnessed. She felt as though she had to help him, but she did not know how. Clark, the sweet and mild mannered farmboy was having to carry around this secret with no one to confide in.

No doubt he had kept it hidden from his parents as well. How would they react if they found out? Even worse how would Brad and his groupies react if they discovered his abilities. Would they shop him to the government so he could become a lab rat? Chloe had told her all those horror stories of how innocent meteor infected people were hunted down and usually ended up dead or in Belle Reve.

She needed to stay with him. If she was with him all the time, he would keep his powers hidden, making his detection less likely. She wanted to tell him that she knew but was worried it would make him withdraw and clamp up.

She hugged him tightly. "Thanks Clark. You are a life saver."

"You can let go now." Clark said, pulling himself away from her and giving her a strange look.

Lois straightened her blouse. "Sorry Smallville. I am so grateful to you."

She looked at his hand for signs of injury, and there was none.

"Shall we go and sit down by the lake and see if we can see the others. I wonder if they have found anything." Clark suggested.

"There is no need." Lois said, looking at the torch lights coming through the nearby wood. "It looks like they are back already."

Clark looked at his watch. "It is almost 11pm. We must have been talking for hours."

"It is my company." she smirked.

"It must be!" he flashed one of his heart melting smiles at her.

Lana and Chloe were obviously loving this alien hunting by the looks of it.

Lois smiled. "Did you see anything?"

"We thought we had." Lana replied. "But it turned out to be a helicopter. Maybe next time."

"What did you two get up?" Chloe asked.

"Just annoying each other as usual." Lois jumped in before Clark could answer. "Ok, I'm beat. I think we should go to bed."

Chloe and Lana looked at each other with puzzled looks.

Clark laughed uncomfortably. "I am sure I can come later. Don't wait up for me." he joked.

Lois started to cry. "Clark, you know I am frightened of creepy crawlies. You promised you would come and keep an eye out for them."

Chloe stared at Lois. "Since when have you been scared of bugs."

"Since I had a run in with the biggest spider ever last week." she replied as she grabbed Clark's hand and led him to the tent.

Once inside, Clark sat down on the airbed. "Lois, could you tell me what all that was about."

"Smallville, you should thank me. I rescued you from falling under the Pink Princess' spell again." she announced.

"And you think by talking to her, I am getting back with her." Clark exclaimed.

Lois knew this would take drastic measures. She started the waterworks.

Clark's face showed his concern. He placed his hands on her shoulder. "What is it? You can tell me."

"I can't tell you." Lois announced through her tears.

"You can tell me anything."

"Not this. You would not understand." She continued, feeling slightly guilty about using the Lana emotional blackmail approach but then she reminded herself she was doing this to protect Clark.

"Try me!"

"I am jealous of Lana." she replied.

"Jealous why?" he asked, clueless.

"I have started to have feelings for you." She sobbed.

"What kind of feelings?" he asked nervously.

"You know...feelings." Lois exclaimed, as she leant over and suddenly planted a kiss on the lips of an unsuspecting Clark.

Lois had planned to pull away immediately but something made her lips go back for a second assault.

Clark was trying to process what he was hearing, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the sight of Lois's face approaching his very quickly. He felt the soft caress from her lips on his, taking him by surprise, but what surprised him even more was the pulses of pleasure coursing through his whole body. He thought Red K affected him badly but this kiss was giving him the kick of his life.

He continued to kiss her, gently lowering her onto the air bed. He lay down next to her caressing her face with hand, whilst looking at her. Lois took a deep breath, and was trying to work out how this had all happened and how to stop it, but she was drawn in by the gorgeous loving eyes staring from above her. Two minutes ago they had been friends, now they were fast on their way to becoming lovers. Everything was now blurred, leaving her with no idea when they crossed the line between the two.

She felt Clark's hand trailing down her chest, stopping at the first button of her blouse. "What's happening?" he moaned.

"I don't know, but whatever it is...please don't stop now." she groaned back through gritted teeth.

Just then, the heard the zip to the tent being unfastened...


	3. Chapter 3

Lois and Clark jumped up just in time to see Pete standing outside the tent peering in, with a big grin on his face.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Lois sighed.

"I was having trouble finding the door bell or knocker. I did shout but it seems you did not hear me." Pete announced with a grin on his face.

"We were...just." Clark replied.

"Of course you were." Pete said knowingly. "Anyway I apologise for disturbing you, but Clark, can I have a word with you."

Clark looked at Lois, smiled and then left tent. He and Pete walked down to the lakeside away from prying eyes and ears.

"We have a problem." Pete said in a serious tone. "I think Brad is a risk."

"What do you mean?"

"He started talking again about this alien living on Earth, who lives in Kansas, leading a normal life. What happens if he is on to you."

Clark shook his head. "Pete, I think he would have said something by now. There could be someone else on Earth. I may not be the only one who escaped from Krypton before it was destroyed."

"Do you think so?"

"I don't know but it is lucky I came along on the trip. I think all we can do for the moment is keep a close eye on Brad and his group." Clark explained.

"I can see you are keeping a close eye on someone else. When did all this happen?"

Clark blushed. "Lois has just kissed me after admitting feelings for me. I did not mean to kiss her back but..."

"Clark, she is stunning and I am not just talking looks. There is something about her. Lana has nothing on her." Pete commented.

"Why don't you date her?" he replied.

"I would say she only has eyes for you. Listen, I will let you get back to whatever you were doing. " Pete paused. "But I don't have to ask what it was you were doing, cos the shade of red on your face kinda gives it away."

Clark smiled and walked back to the tent to see what sort of reception he would get. His heart was pounding and his stomach was doing somersaults.

He opened the door to the tent to see Lois fast asleep on the airbed, snoring away. It crossed his mind that she may be pretending so she did not have to confront what had just happened between them.

Lois heard Clark come in the tent, but kept to her plan. As usual at the first sign of becoming involved with someone, her emotions shut down and she put her barriers up. What had started as a plan to of keep Clark's secret safe had allowed the floodgates to open, revealing feelings even she never knew existed.

That kiss had been electrifying, like nothing she had ever experienced. She wondered if he had felt the same, but told herself to forget about it. Clark had been through enough trauma already without complicating his life further by embarking on what would, no doubt, be a futile relationship.

She could hear Clark climbing into his sleeping bag, before tossing and turning before he eventually settled. Lois soon followed him in falling asleep, but then spent most of the night having vivid dreams about Clark being experimented on by aliens.

Her dreams became even weirder when she dreamt about something slithering across her arm. This one felt very real, even more so by the sound of a rattle in her ear. Her eyes opened, confirming her suspicions. She froze, daring not to move.

"Clark..." she said quietly. "Wake up."

He stirred at the sound of her voice and before she could warn him.

"Don't move...there is a rattlesnake in the tent." she whispered, still not moving. Her eyes showing the full extent of her terror.

Without warning, the snake lunged at her. She immediately reacted by the closing her eyes, waiting for contact. It never came.

"You can open your eyes." Clark announced nervously a few seconds later.

She looked at Clark, and then down at the snake, or at least what was left of it. "What the hell?" she replied, looking at the charred remains of the snake.

"I can explain." he exclaimed.

Lois composed herself, and held up her hand signalling for him to stop. "It's ok. It is obvious this is a simple case of spontaneous snake combustion. I have read about 200 cases of humans bursting into flames for no reason, so obviously it can just as easily happen to reptiles too. What were you going to say?"

"The same...thing as you." he gave an unsettled smile and wondered where she had come up with this bizarre idea.

"I think we should get rid of the remains or there will be questions in the morning." he continued, grabbing the snake and leaving the tent.

Minutes later he came back empty handed.

Lois was trembling from her scare. The shock of what had just happened had obviously hit her.  
>Clark sat down on her airbed next to her, and let her nestle her head into his chest. He hugged her tightly. He said nothing...<p>

Lois held onto him for dear life. She felt secure in his arms, as though nothing could hurt her when she was with him. The snake attack had scared her but she was even more shaken by the extent of what Clark could do. He must have killed it by burning it, but how...

"Can I sleep on your airbed with you?" she asked.

"Of course!" he smiled at her, and lay down next to her. "I told you we would end up spooning." He joked placing his arm over her.

She managed a smile before dropping off to sleep again...

Clark woke up first that morning and realised that he had been spooning Lois most of the night, but at least she had managed to get a night's sleep. This is the first time he had slept with someone, albeit fully clothed, and he liked having someone to snuggle up with.

Lois groaned as she began to stir.

"Good morning, Lois." He said chirply.

"No, it isn't." she pulled herself into a sitting position, constantly massaging her neck. "I have one hell of a crick in my neck. You must have had your arm under my neck all night, did you?"

"Yeah I think so. Do you want me to massage it?"

She sat bolt upright. "I don't think that would be such a good idea after last night." She announced.

"That snake really frightened me."

"Ok, your neck will loosen off after a few hours." He replied.  
>"I hope so otherwise I am going to look deformed. I can barely move it." She moaned.<p>

"Lois, turn around." He put his hands on her hips and motioned for her to move around so she was sitting in front of him.

She did as he said. He moved her hair out of the way, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He started off with small circles gently massaging her neck. As he got more and more firmer with his fingers, her groans became louder, signally she was enjoying whatever he was doing.

"Is that nice?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm….don't stop!" she groaned back, unable to concentrate.

He was focusing on the bare skin in the small of her neck. Without thinking he moved his lips and pressed them gently on the nape. This elicited the loudest moan. He continued to move his lips gently along one of her shoulders, moving her shirt a little to allow him more access to her bare skin.

"God, Clark…who taught you to do this?" she said, as it was all getting too much for her.

She suddenly turned her head, placed her hand around the back of his head, and brought his lips crashing down on hers. The gentleness of the massage strokes had turned into a frenzied assault on his lips.

She had taken him by surprise but now he was matching her kiss for kiss. He moved around so he was kneeling facing her, before plunging his mouth on to hers again. Eventually they pulled apart and just stared at each other in silence for what seemed like an eternity. They did not need to talk, each knew what the other was thinking. Clark moved his hand to the first button on her shirt and started to undo it…

Suddenly, the zip opened without warning.

"We are going to have to get a bell." Lois groaned in disappointment, and became mad when she saw Brad peeking through the canvas.

"Are you two deaf? I told you we had to leave at 7am sharp. Now everyone is going to have to wait for you two to get ready. How inconsiderate can you be?" he tutted and left without giving them a chance to reply.

Lois and Clark looked at one another and knew that whatever was about to happen would have to wait until later.

"Let's go!" Clark said as he helped her out of the tent and then started to dismantle it before quickly shoving it in the bag.

Ten minutes later, they were on the bus.

The bus headed off, and Brad came on the speaker. "Welcome to day 2 of the alien hunt. Now I hope you were not too disappointed with a lack of activity last night. We are now heading towards Ellis where we will be stopping for lunch and then we will be meeting up this afternoon with Ted Higham who is a local farmer who has had numerous alien encounters."

"Sounds thrilling." Lois muttered.

"You're the UFO fanatic…what's with the change of heart." Chloe whispered over the seat once Brad had finished making his announcement.

Lois was determined to deflect the group from discovering Clark's secret. "I think Brad and Rebecca have killed any enthusiasm I had for extra-terrestrial life."

Clark looked at her with a puzzled look. He wondered what had signalled this move from belief to scepticism. After all this was the same woman who believed in Spontaneous Reptilian Combustion as she had named it.

"I must admit, I am the opposite. This trip is right up my alley." Chloe announced excitedly.

Lana and Jason were laughing at this exchange. "Are you enjoying the trip?" Clark asked them.

It was obvious that Jason and Lana were developing some major feelings for each other, going by the way they were looking at each other.

"It's fun!" Lana exclaimed.

Jason turned to Clark. "You have been quiet, Clark. Do you believe in UFO's?"

Clark smiled and was just about to answer, but he did not get a chance before Lois burst in. "Of course he doesn't." she answered for him.

Clark looked at her strangely. "Lois…! No I don't." He announced just to keep the peace with Lois. He hoped he would get some time alone with her later, as he had a few things to discuss with her after the events in the tent.

Lois sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes. She was so tired and her neck was still stiff, despite Clark's best efforts with his hands.

She soon fell asleep and started to have the recurrent nightmare. She could see the look of terror on Clark's face as he lay on the examination table as a large hypodermic needle approached his forehead. She wondered if his amnesia when they met in the cornfield was inflicted on him by the alien torture or whether it was some sort of internal self defense mechanism which blocked out the horrific things he had suffered.

She woke up with a start, to find they had arrived at the café where they were having lunch. She realised part of Clark's problem was the lack of someone to talk to about his experiences. How could he ever deal with them if he kept them bottled up? There was only one way to deal with it – she would have to broach the subject of his abduction with him – but how?

As the bus pulled up, Lois announced to the gang. "I need the ladies room desperately. Clark, can you come with me. Last time I went in one of those, there was a snake in the toilet."

"Why don't you take Chloe?" Clark asked.

"I am not asking you to come in with me. Just wait outside in case I need help."

"Ok.." he said, still puzzled by her need to broadcast such information.

Lois ran and got the key from the shop and they headed around the back of the building. Once out of sight, she pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately.

When she had finished her assault on him, he looked at her. She had a grin on her face. "So this is why you wanted me to come with you?"

"No it isn't… well it is a bonus. We need to talk." She replied.

"We have enough time for talking later." He announced as he pressed his lips onto hers. "Shall we get out of here?"

She pulled away. "Can you get us out of here?" she asked, wondering if super speed was another of his mementos from his trip on the spaceship.

"Yeah come with me." He said, grabbing her hand. "we could go into the cubicle."  
>"Oh.." she sounded a little disappointed. "I am not going to make out with you in some grubby toilet. I have more class than that." She laughed. "I just thought."<p>

"You thought what?" he asked puzzled.

"I thought you were going to use your super powers to get us out of here. I know all about the spaceship."

Clark panicked. How did she know about the space-ship in the storm cellar? Pete was the only one who knew and he would not have told her. He decided to act dumb. "What powers?" he asked.

"You're not ready to talk about your abduction yet, are you?" she reassured him. "Clark, all I am trying to do is to protect you from Brad and his gang of alien hunters. If they find out that you were experimented on by aliens, they would dissect you as well."

Clark looked at her. "Lois, have you been drinking?"

"I understand… You do not want to talk about it because it is too traumatic but when you are ready, I am here to listen." She kissed him on the cheek.

Clark was amazed at what he was hearing. She had obviously witnessed him using his powers, and thought he had been kidnapped. How would she feel if she found out he was an alien? He decided not to say anything…yet.

They headed for lunch…

Lois was determined to watch out for Clark, even though he was resisting telling her. She wanted to be close to him, and decided to make a move on him that night in the tent. He would not know what had hit him. She realised her feelings for him were real, and growing stronger by the minute.

"So, what happened?" Lana joked. "Did you see any snakes?"

"No, I think Clark scared them all off." Lois grabbed Clark's arm.

They all laughed.

"So what did you see last night?" Clark asked.

"Not much. Brad is quite hopeful for a sighting tonight?"

"I bet he has never seen an UFO." Lois smirked.

"I have…" Brad interrupted them. "And I believe you have." He added.

Lois glared at him. "What are you talking about?"

Brad started to explain. "I talked to a local farmer about a night last September, when he could have sworn he saw a red truck leaving his field, where there was a suspected UFO sighting. He told me the license plate. I did a little checking and it seems that it was a car hired to you at Metropolis airport."

"Don't be silly. I got run off the road in an electrical storm. I mean ,did the farmer see a spaceship? I certainly didn't." It was not a lie, as all she had found was a naked Clark.

Brad sneered. "No he didn't, but whatever landed did leave a massive crop circle."

"That was where my car crashed. Check the accident report!" she said, glad that the hospital staff never got the chance to inquire where she found Clark.

"I did, and I could not figure out how a car left an imprint in a field, which was fifty times the size of it. The police fell for the excuse, but then again they are used to turning a blind eye to mysterious events in Smallville."

Lois got up. "Don't be so pathetic, Greg. You are determined to see things that aren't there. I now know there is no such thing as an alien."

"You will soon be taking back your words when I introduce you to a real alien." He said with such chilling honesty in his tone.

Clark was worried. "Real alien? Yeah right!" he smirked.

"Maybe you and Ms Lane should get off the bus at the next town. But then again, if you are a non-believers, you may as well stay and look after the tents again tonight. There is not much point in joining us in our hunt." Brad explained.

Lois looked at Clark. "Ok then." She did not mind, as it would give them more time alone to talk, or maybe do other things.

Clark smiled at Lois, but could not get Brad's claims of knowing the whereabouts of a real alien out of his head. He needed to find out more…


	4. Chapter 4

Lois decided her plans for Clark would have to wait; there was a much more pressing issue on her mind – finding out what Brad and his crew were up to.

She had spent the next few hours making plans for her mission. Once they arrived at Cedar Bluff Lake over an hour late due to a traffic jam, Brad took the party to meet with the farmer who had allegedly seen a UFO. Luckily for Lois, Brad was still seething from their exchange and he would not allow her come with them. She managed to convince Clark to go so he could spend some time with Pete who had come all the way to see him from Topeka, yet he had not had much chance to talk with him.

Clark and Pete followed the others along the forest trail by the side of the lake. "So, Clark…what is up with you and Lois? She is clinging to you like a limpet."

Clark looked at his friend. "It's a long story but basically she thinks I was abducted by aliens and then given superpowers. She has seen me using them."

"You were kidnapped by your father." Pete offered. "Anyway what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I am getting some really unexplained feelings for Lois… There is definitely something happening between us."

"What about Lana?" Pete asked curiously.

"Lana who?" Clark paused. " That is honestly how I am feeling at the moment."

"You have got it bad, haven't you? You know you are going to have to tell her your secret, don't you. I have only known her a few days and even I can tell you she is not the type to give up…ever."

Clark smiled. "Yeah I had kinda noticed that. I just hope she takes it ok."

Meanwhile back at the camp, Lois took the opportunity to go and see what Brad was hiding. Luckily for her, Brad had rushed off as he was running late for his meeting.

His tent was a complete mess with his stuff strewn all over his mattress. She noticed a bag in the corner with some photos sticking out of the top of it. She went to take a closer look, expecting to see blurry images of objects in the sky, but she shocked when she found herself looking at pictures of… herself. She spread them out on the desk and noticed they went back to the day after she met Clark. She was slightly relieved to see there was none of him, meaning maybe they did not know about his appearance in the cornfield and his abduction.

Lois realised that Chloe arranging this trip had no doubt being manipulated by Brad. She looked on his makeshift desk for more information. She noticed his computer was on, and he was still logged in to his email account. One email sender in particular caught her eye… she opened it..

_I am glad you have seen sense and have accepted my financial offer in return for the specimen you have mentioned. Just make sure it is safe, as I do not want any surprises. Please be advised, the rendezvous point and time remains the same or the offer is off….  
>Lex Luthor.<em>

Lois felt sick, she could feel her heart pounding in her head. There were two explanations for this email – either Brad knew about Clark and his powers or this alien he kept talking about living as a human did exist. She knew she needed to act to get Clark to safety and at the same time try to discover the identity of the suspected alien. Then it struck her, if she could find the alien ahead of Brad, maybe he would be able to help Clark with his newfound powers.

Clark was glad when they made it back to the camp after a few hours. He found Lois in the tent lying on her air mattress reading a book.

She looked up and beamed. "Hi Smallville, was it interesting?" she patted the bed for him to join her.

"Yeah, but I missed you." He said tenderly. He waited for her reaction, which came in the form of smile, before gently lowering his lips to hers.

Lois felt herself becoming lost in the kiss, but came to her senses. They needed to act now. "Clark, do you trust me?"

He looked worried. "Yeah why?"

"I need you just to go with me on what I am about to do." She replied.

He took a deep breath, convincing himself that she was suggesting something he could only dream of, only to feel a slight tinge of disappointment when she got up.

"Ok.." he sighed. "What is it?"

"Wait and see. Just give it a few moments and agree to come with me. You will see what I mean…" She grabbed his hand, motioning for him to follow her out of the tent.

Brad was chatting to the others, making plans for the night of UFO spotting.

"Brad, just to let you know I am leaving the trip. It is not what I expected and to be honest, I don't like you. You are so up yourself. " Lois announced, pulling no punches….

Everyone stood there mouths gaping open at her tirade.

"Ok, Ms Lane. The feeling is mutual. This is not a prison camp so good riddance!"

Lois smiled smugly, and headed to the tent to pack her stuff. Chloe ran after her.

"What is that all about?" Pete asked Clark.

"She has something up her sleeve, and it involves me….apparently I have to go with her." He replied. "Do you mind?"

"Of course, I would come with you but Chloe and me are having a blast catching up." Pete explained.

"You're fine, Pete. I can handle Lois." Clark offered.

"I would not bet on it. She is feisty!" Pete laughed.

Chloe followed Lois into the tent. "Lo, what the hell was that all about?"

"I have had enough of that arrogant idiot, who seems to think he is god's gift to the planet. I have arranged for the Kent's to come and pick me up in Ellis." She lied. " It is only a four mile walk." Lois added watching Clark as he entered the tent.

"Ok…but let me come with you." She replied.

"No, Chloe. I am a big girl and can take care of myself. Anyway, Clark said he would walk with me to make sure I get picked up."

Chloe looked at Clark. "why didn't you try and talk her out of this?"

"You know Lois….she does what she wants." Clark shrugged his shoulders.

Chloe nodded and looked back at Lois. "Yeah I know she does. Ok, it seems you have made your decision about it."

Lois said her goodbyes to the group and left with Clark. As soon as they were out of earshot, Clark grilled her. "So do you mind telling me your plan?"

"Relax Smallville. We are picking up a hire car in Ellis and then driving to Greensburg."

"Why Greensburg?" he inquired.

"Because that is where we are going to find the answer to your alien abduction. The alien that Brad claims to exist lives just outside the town, and we are going to find out what happened to you. Also, it turns out that Lex is also interested in getting his hands on this alien." She said.

"Lois, it is a little more complicated than that." He said, as he felt her hand on his chest.

"Clark…don't…. I know it is traumatic for you to talk about your experience. Trust me on this one! You will be ok."

He smiled at her and gave her a little kiss on her forehead. "I do trust you!" he decided not to divulge his secret as his first priority had to be helping this unsuspecting person get out of the crossfire of the Luthor's. God knows what would happen to them if Lex got his hands on them

There was, however, one thing Clark needed to know. "How did you find out about this?"

"I went through Brad's stuff whilst you were all away."

"Have you ever thought about being a reporter?" he asked.

"I don't think it is for me, but I will keep it in mind." She laughed at his suggestion.

She grabbed his hand for the duration of the walk to town.

They finally arrived at the car rental place. Lois headed to the desk. "Hi, I have a car reserved in the name of Lane."

"Yes, Ms Lane. As a platinum member, we have upgraded you to a more sportier number." The man beamed with a false smile.

He took them out and showed them a corvette. "This will be perfect!" Lois smiled.

Clark was just about to take the keys off the man. "I'll drive."

"I am sorry, Sir but only Ms Lane is insured to drive." The man pointed out, much to Clark's disappointment and concern about Lois sitting behind the wheel of such a fast car.

Lois took the keys with a smug look on her face, and they climbed into the car, and sped off. "How did you manage to become a platinum member?"

"One of the perks of being the daughter of a US Army General. The Army is one of their biggest customers, therefore I can hire a car more or less anytime I want. Luckily my father also has an account with the hotel chain where we are staying tonight. Maybe we could get the honeymoon suite." She smiled.

Clark blushed. "We have not actually talked about this recent change in our relationship. Where do we stand now?"

"I don't know, but wherever it is, I am liking it." She smirked. "What about you?" she asked coyly.

"Lo, you know that comment you made about me finding someone who would make me question my relationship with Lana. Well…" he stopped, waiting for her reaction.

Her heart pounded at what he was suggesting. "You mean…"

He just nodded, and grabbed her hand. She pulled away and smiled. "I am trying to drive here, Smallville."

"Sorry, what do you know about this supposed alien?"

"He owns an auto repair shop, ten miles out of Greensburg. Apart from that, Brad does not know much more about him, except he is from a planet which does not exist anymore. He is not sure if his planet had something to do with the meteor shower of '89."

"Does anyone else know about Brad's suspicions?" Clark gulped, but on the outside remained calm.

"From the emails I read, he told Lex that only he knew the identity of the alien. No doubt as an insurance policy so his life would not be in danger."

Could it be that he was not alone after all? He felt excited about the potential of meeting someone else from his planet. He looked at Lois, and realised in the next few days, she would be learning everything about his heritage, and he just hoped it would not change her feelings towards him.

Three hours later, they pulled up outside the hotel in the center of Greensburg. Clark grabbed their bags and they walked into the entrance hall.

"I must say Lois that this is a big step up from the tent." He grinned.

"Hi.." she said to the well-dressed man behind the desk. "We have a reservation in the name of Lane."

"Oh yes, Ms Lane. One of our exclusive double suites." The man gave her a form to sign, and handed over the keys.

Lois headed over to the elevator, followed by a sheepish looking Clark. "Can you not get single rooms?" he asked.

"Clark…don't worry. The suites have two adjoining rooms. Let's not plan tonight….let's just see what happens…no pressure." She tried to reassure him.

"Ok! Deal!"

The room was certainly something else, considering the bathroom was the size of most hotel rooms.

"Lois, I had better text Chloe just to tell her that I decided to go home, as my parents were not happy with the way things were going."

"You should also call your parents in case she tries to contact you there. They may seem puzzled."

"Forget about calling them. Shall we just and see them." He smiled knowingly.

"But.. you said you couldn't."

He scooped her up. "I never said that." And they sped to Smallville.

Lois closed her eyes, felt brief movement and then she felt her feet being placed on the ground. "We're here!"

She opened her eyes to find them standing in his loft. "That was amazing. Why do you think the aliens gave you powers like that?"

"Can we talk about this later? Stay here until I go and tell my parents what is going on." He sped off.

Jonathan and Martha were not surprised to see Clark as he came through the door. "I guess you could not live without your mom's meat pie." His dad laughed until he noticed the serious look on his son's face.

"What's wrong?" his mom asked him.

Clark told them the story, but leaving out the Lois parts.

"This Brad seems like a right nutcase." His dad commented. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Dad, let me deal with it. I have to go and see this potential Kryptonian."

"Be careful. You know how Jor-el has been with you in the past." Martha added.

Clark took a deep breath. "I am not alone."

"Oh, did you bring Pete?" Jonathan asked.

"No, not quite….more like….Lois." he replied waiting for the blowup.

His dad's face changed immediately. "Have you told her your secret?"

"No, not yet. She knows I have powers but thinks I was kidnapped by aliens and implanted somehow with the ability to do superhuman feats."

His dad looked at him. "Let's rewind! What do you mean… 'yet'? You can easily spin her a yarn; you have managed with other people in the past."

"But the difference is…I don't want to hide from her. Lois and I are together, and I have never wanted to open up with anyone like I have with her, not even Lana."

"When did all of this happen?" his mom asked, shocked by the speed of events rather than the events themselves.

"In the past few days. I love her!" he said with sincerity. "And I want to share everything with her."

His dad was about to comment when Lois appeared at the door. "Am I disturbing?"

"No, Lois. This concerns you too." Martha smiled at her.

Lois and Clark sat at the table like scolded children, and sat through a 20 minute lecture on the risks of whirlwind relationships and the need to take precautions.

Clark stood up after a while. "Look we would love to hear more of this lecture but we need to get back to the hotel. Dinner is being served and I promised to buy Lois dinner. "

Lois smiled, and headed upstairs to pick more appropriate attire for the hotel restaurant, leaving his parents in a heated discussion with their son. "Clark, are you two sharing a room?" his dad asked.

"Yeah, but it has two beds."

"Good…you know that we don't know the risks of… well not to a human anyway." His dad's comment made him go red. "And before you say anything, we would be reacting this way even if you were human."

"Ok dad. I appreciate your concern but I am almost 18 yrs old, and can be trusted." He waited for Lois and they sped back to the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

They had a nice romantic dinner, discussing everything from their future to politics but careful not to discuss the alien subject in public. They headed back to the room, both slightly nervous about would be happening, if anything. Clark had initially had reservations about taking their relationship any further, but knew it was a distinct possibility.

"So, what time are we heading to Greensburg tomorrow?" Clark asked to break the tension.

"Apparently the garage opens at 8am so we should head there then. After all Brad said they wouldn't be leaving until 10am, so it will be lunchtime before they get there." Lois explained. "Why do you think he wants everyone to be there?

"I think he is a showman who likes attention. Did you find out anything about Lex's plan for the alien, or when the supposed handover was going to take place?" Clark asked her.

"I get the feeling that Brad will meet Lex to give him the information and collect the money. Lex will then do the dirty work. I don't even want to consider what he has planned for the extra-terrestrial visitor." Lois cringed at the thought.

"In fact, I have been thinking long and hard about this, I think we should tell the alien about Brad's plans and hopefully in return he can give you some help."

Clark decided to turn the conservation back on her. "What makes you think I am unhappy about my powers?"

Lois was taken aback by the question. "Are you not?"

"Not really? It is who I am. I guess I have just learnt to live with them and they do have their advantages."

Lois was puzzled. "You are talking as though you have had them since you were born."

Clark knew the time was right. "Lois, I have. Well since I was two anyway."

She was becoming more confused by the second. "How?"

"I did not get my powers from some alien abduction, the Earth's sun gives me my powers and I have had them since I arrived on this planet."

"Arrived? Yeah right." She giggled. "You're going to tell me you are from a different planet. Very funny, Clark."

"Lois, I would never lie to you…. I am from a planet called Krypton, galaxies from here. It was destroyed by its own people and until today I thought I was the only survivor when it exploded." He said with such a serious and more worryingly… an honest face.

"My god. You are not joking are you? I have spent the last few months obsessed with finding aliens when all along I have been living with one." She said, shock evident on her face.

"I think the alien that Brad has found is another Kryptonian and we need to protect him from Lex."

"So where had you been when I found you in the cornfield?"

"I was taken by my Kryptonian father but I do not have much recollection of where I was."

"But you said everyone died on your planet!" she inquired.

"My father is an artificial intelligence version of him with all his memories and personality, or should I say… lack of personality." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Lois gave a little nervous laugh. "Oh I see. Who else knows and why tell me?"

"My parents and Pete. He found my spaceship and put it in his storm cellar. I could have lied to you, but I felt the need to tell you. I love you…"

Those last three small words were all she heard. "What did you say?" she asked.

"I love you…" he repeated slowly and with meaning. "I have never met anyone like you, Lois Lane."

"I never thought I would hear anyone say that." The tears started to appear in her eyes, as he waited for her reaction.

A verbal reaction never came, just the feeling of Lois jumping into his arms and making him fall back on the nearby bed. For the next few hours, they displayed the depth of their feelings for each other in every physical way imaginable.

The following morning, their blissful slumber was interrupted by the ring tone of the nearby phone. "This is your 7am call." An automated voice announced as Lois picked it up.

Lois sighed as she put it down. "Guess what… we have to get up. I wish we could stay here all day."

"Thanks for last night." Clark kissed her.

"By the way, I forgot to react to your declaration of love last night….. I love you too." She said briefly before climbing out of bed and heading to the shower.

They had a quick breakfast and took the ten minute drive towards the garage. They soon saw a sign in the distance…- Al's Autoshop.

Clark looked at Lois. "Go back for a half a mile or so and pull up…"

She did as he asked. As soon as the car had stopped, he got out, and she heard a bang, and felt the front driver side of the car sink.

"What did you do?"

"I blew out the tire. Don't worry it is only a small hole. What we need now is a mechanic to fix it."

"You are quite ingenious, aren't you?" she smiled.

"Not as ingenious as you were last night." He grinned. "You have quite the avid imagination, Ms Lane. I never knew you would be into role play so much."

Lois went red, as she climbed out of the car. "Look as though you are trying to fix it, and I will walk along to the garage. They always seem to fall for the damsel in distress story." She smiled and then walked off.

It only took her ten minutes to get to the garage. It was a small auto-repair shop with a few gas pumps attached to it; the usual sort of gas station you would expect to find on a minor road like this one. She wondered how an alien would end up in a back-water like this, but she was about to find out…

Lois noticed a small boy playing with a ball outside the garage. "Hi, are your parents around?" she asked him.

"My dad is out dropping off a car, but my mom is inside. Mom…" the small boy shouted through the door of the workshop.

A blond woman appeared at the door. There was no doubt that she was this boy's mother; the resemblance was unquestionable. "Hi, I'm Grace. Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I am Lois Lane. Our car has a flat tire, and needs repairing as it is a hire car and I don't think the hire car will appreciate us returning it in that state. My boyfriend is about a half mile down the road trying to fix it, but he does not have much clue what he is doing."

"Well my husband, Al should not be too long. He is just dropping off another car. He will probably pass your boyfriend on the way back anyway. Why don't you come in for a cup of coffee." Grace smiled.

Lois smiled back. "That would be great. I don't think I could walk back to the car in these heels anyway."

Soon they were sat at a table at the back of shop. "How old is your son?" Lois asked.

"He is almost 10. I cannot believe how quickly they grow up." Grace exclaimed. "He will be in high-school before Al and I know it. Have you got any kids?"

"No, I'm only 18 years old. Plenty of time for that yet! I have just gone back to high-school myself." Lois smiled.

"You seem older than that." Grace replied. "So what brings you out here?"

"Clark and I have just started going out so we decided to head away for a few days. Trust us to get a blow-out."

"Al will have it fixed in no time. He is very mechanically minded."

"It must be so peaceful living here." Lois added.

"Yeah, we love it. Not too close to town, but not in the middle of no-where either. We like the peace and quiet." Grace exclaimed.

"I am living in Smallville at the moment and I find it a massive town, as I was brought up on army bases from birth. My dad is a general." She announced, sounding more disappointed by the fact than proud.

"That must have been tough."

Along the road, Clark was sitting waiting for some help when he saw a white tow truck appearing the distance. It pulled up at the obvious sight of his predicament.

A middle aged man climbed out of his truck. "Hi…"

Clark turned around, and then could have sworn he saw a glimmer of familiarity on the man's face but he brushed it off as his imagination.

"Hi…I am sort of stuck with a flat tire, and I have sent my girlfriend along to your garage to ask for help, but I guess you don't know yet, judging by the direction you came from." Clark was nervous at the thought of meeting a fellow Kryptonian but he could not tell whether this was him.

"Well, I guess I was passing by at the right time. Hop in and I will tow you to the garage. Nice car!" Al commented then extended his hand. "I'm Al."

Clark smiled. "I am Clark."

Minutes later, they pulled up at the garage. Al inspected the damage. "Nice shot by the way." He smiled knowingly.

"I ran over a piece of glass, I think."

Just then, a boy ran past them, and jumped on the local school bus which had just pulled up. "Bye dad. See you later."

"Bye, Max." Al beamed.

Lois appeared. "Hi…you must be Al!" she announced.

"Yes, you must be Clark's girlfriend!" Al smiled.

"Yes, I am…Lois. Do you think you can fix it?" she tried to keep up the pretence.

Al looked at them. "Why don't we go in the workshop and discuss the real reason you have come here." He looked at Clark. "You look so much like your father."

Clark looked at Lois in amazement. "Who do you think I am?"

"Come inside!" Al announced calmly and walked in to the workshop.

His wife was waiting. "Grace, this is Kal-el!"  
>Grace held out her hand. "It is finally nice to meet another Kryptonian."<p>

"How did you know?" Clark asked, almost unable to get his words out.

"All in good time!" Al smiled, as he went to put the kettle on. "We have been expecting you. We just did not think it would be this soon. Jonn said he would not be contacting you for a good few years yet."

"Jonn who?" Clark asked, as he sat down.

"You don't know who he is, do you?" Al said worriedly. "Why have you come here?"

"To save your life." Lois added.

Clark looked at him and put his questions behind him. "Your life is in danger. There is a man after you who knows your true origins. He plans to hand you over to an evil man called Lex Luthor."

Al remained calm. "Don't worry Kal-el. We can sort this out! Let's talk about you first. How has your time on Earth been? I have heard nothing but nice things about the Kent's."

"So how long have you been on Earth? Did you come with the meteor shower?" Clark asked.

"No I arrived here 202 years ago."

"God, you don't look that old." Lois said, then realising how stupid that sounded.

"I used to look younger but then I fell in love." He grabbed hold of Grace's hand. "I left Krypton after I built a weapon which could destroy the planet. I wanted to get away from the technology and come and live a peaceful life on Earth. For the first 180 years, I just wandered around the Earth watching as society changed and became more advanced, well in technological terms anyway." Al explained.

"What is your real name?" Clark asked.

"It is Dax-Ur, but I prefer Al."

"Anyway, 15 years ago, my life changed when I met Grace. I decided to stop using my powers, as I wanted to grow old with her and have children. We were lucky when Max came along."

"But how did you give up your powers?" Lois asked.

Al pulled up his sleeve and pointed to a bracelet containing a blue stone. "This is a blue form of meteor rocks which renders me powerless when I wear it. I can take it off and my powers come back, but I never have in the last 10 years."

Clark suddenly came to a realisation. "If you came to Earth over two centuries ago, how do you know about my father?"

"Clark… your father came to Earth forty years ago, and he knew that I lived here, so he tracked me down."

"I know all about that. I had flashbacks." He replied, thinking of his father. "How well did you know him?"

"We spent a few days together, catching up on events on Krypton. He was a great man, and achieved so much on your home planet. I am only sorry you did not get to meet him, well not in person anyway."

"My father and I have never seen eye to eye." He replied.

"Isn't the same true of every father and son?" Al suggested. "Give him time, he only has your best interests at heart."

"Who is Jonn?"

"Clark… I should not have assumed that was why you are here. Jonn will make himself known to you when he feels the time is right. He is watching over you." Al replied cryptically.

Lois looked at her watch. "I hate to end the reunion but Chloe has just texted to say they are almost here."

"Brad is a dangerous man who will follow through on his threat." Clark warned.

"Could you excuse me? I will call in my secret weapon." Al said with a smile. "Maybe you should get away from here as I guess you are not supposed to be here."

"Lois, come on… we will go and hide in the woods over the road." He lifted her up, as he sped them away just as the bus was pulling up.

"What do you think Al is planning to do?" Lois whispered.

"I don't know, but he seems to be calm, so let's trust him."

They watched as Brad stepped off the bus, leaving the group sitting. "I will go in and see if he is here!" he shouted.

Brad walked into the workshop.

"Can I help you?" A man approached him. "Does your bus need to be repaired?"

"I am looking for Al. Are you him?"

"I might be. Who is asking?"

"Hi, I am Brad and I come in peace." He spoke slowly, holding his arms out as if to defend himself from any potential move from the so-called alien.

"Are you ok? You seem nervous."

"You are an alien, aren't…you?" Brad stuttered.

"How did you know?" the man said cooly, as he started to step towards Brad.

"Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you."

The man smiled. "This will only take a second or so, and I promise everything will be much clearer afterwards."

Before Brad had a chance to react, the man had moved quickly towards him, and placed his hands on his head.

The gang on the bus were muttering discontent at what Brad was doing, as he had become increasingly unstable over the course of that morning.

Just as Chloe was about to get off and see what was happening, he appeared in a dazed like state. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I am fine. I have an announcement to make." Brad announced, as he climbed back on the bus.

"I hope you were not really expecting to find an alien here. What on earth would an alien be doing running a garage repair workshop in the middle of nowhere? I only said it to keep you interested. We will now be heading back to Smallville where our tour will conclude." The alien hunters were not impressed, and even his girlfriend got behind the wheel of the bus and told him where to go.

Al appeared at the door, watching the bus drive off. He turned back. "Thanks again, Jonn. I owe you big time."

Jonn just smiled. "Just look out for Kal-el. He has great things ahead of him."

Al nodded and Jonn sped off…

When the coast was clear, Lois and Clark appeared. "what happened to Brad. I heard what he said on the bus."

"Let's just say, he will be seeing things differently in the future." Al smiled.  
>"Ok.." Clark replied. "Look I think we will leave you and Grace to your peace and quiet. It was great to meet a fellow Kryptonian."<p>

"What about your car?"

Clark took the wheel off and replaced it with the spare. "We will just charge it to Lois's card, don't worry!"

"Listen…Max turns ten at the end of next month. There will be an invitation in the post for you both." Grace smiled.

Clark climbed into the car waiting for Lois to get behind the driver's wheel for the hair-raising journey back to Smallville.

Lois reached in her pocket for the car keys and realised she had not returned their room key at the hotel reception. "Ring and tell your parents we won't be back until tomorrow. Are you a fan of Close Encounters?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Ok.." he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He could only imagine what kind of close encounter she had in mind….

THE END


End file.
